Dziedzictwo (Mniszkówna)/08
|Dziedzictwo | autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Powieść | poprzedni=24 czerwca | następny=30 czerwca | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} 27 czerwca Paschalis nie daje mi spokoju, czyha na mnie wszędzie i nalega w sposób bardzo natarczywy, bym zaczaj szukać testamentu. Przyznam się, że mi to nie było w głowie, jednakże od wczorajszej rozmowy z Terenią w Porzeczu, zaczynam o tym myśleć inaczej... Po pożegnaniu się z Terenią na łodzi tęskniłem za nią i odczuwałem jej brak tak dalece, że gdybym uległ pragnieniom moim, pojechałbym do Porzecza zaraz na drugi dzień. Nie na długo co prawda odwlekłem swoją wizytę. Wczoraj wybrałem się tam łodzią. Prosić babkę lub Gabriela o konie było kłopotliwe i tego nie chciałem. Popłynąłem z Krzepą. Często wyręczałem starego w wiosłowaniu. Robiłem to dla własnej przyjemności. Przez całą drogę dziad kładł mi w głowę konieczność odnalezienia testamentu, przyjazd zaś mój do Krążą nazywał zrządzeniem opatrzności — przeznaczeniem. Zaczynam już sam w to wierzyć, jakkolwiek wiarę mą budzą zupełnie inne przyczyny, bo nie Krąż, lecz Terenia. Złota moja dziewczyna nie spodziewała się mnie tak prędko w Porzeczu. Wylądowaliśmy na małej przystani, gdzie stały łodzie dworskie. Ujrzałem murowany ładny dwór na wzgórzu, w otoczeniu gustownych kwietników i krzewów obsypanych kwieciem. Widok malowniczy zaciekawił mnie. Z lewej strony domu ujrzałem cienisty lasek liściasty urządzony parkowo, który pociągnął mnie ku sobie. Nigdzie żywego ducha. Cisza jakby świąteczna, pomimo że to dzień codzienny. W lasku bujna nie koszona trawa przetkana kwiatami, świergot ptactwa ogłuszający. Przebiegłem po gracowanych uliczkach w nadziei spotkania ślicznego celu mojej wizyty i nagle... W głębi jakiejś alejki pnącej się pod górę, w gąszczu krzewów ujrzałem postać kobiecą. Ona? Nie! Przed murowaną kapliczką tonącą w akacjach rozkwitłych klęczała kobieta starsza, szczupła, drobna, czarno ubrana, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Cofnąłem się nieco za drzewo i patrzyłem. Odgadłem matkę Tereni. Wszak mówiła mi, że jej stryj jest wdowcem. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać w kontemplacji modlitewnej, usunąłem się i odszedłem w stronę dworu. Spotkanego ogrodnika w szerokim, słomianym kapeluszu spytałem o panienkę. Obserwując mnie bardzo ciekawie, odrzekł że „panieneczka” jest przy gospodarstwie, ale że jeśli Brak fragmentu tekstu. jej bez uprzedzenia, dyktowała mi to moja próżność czy miłość własna podsycona nadzieją, że... będę mile przyjęty. Nie zawiodłem się. Ujrzałem Terenię... przy kurnikach. Siedząc na kłodzie drzewa, trzymała na kolanach koszyk pełen pierza i żółtych piskląt. Bardzo zgrabne, smukłe nogi w brązowych półbucikach, odsłonięte wysoko, nastręczały duże ponęty i przede wszystkim rzucały się w oczy rasowym kształtem i cienką kostką. Na widok główki pochylonej, na widok ust świeżych o barwie maliny, teraz pieszczotliwie przemawiających do piskląt, zabiło mi serce tak radośnie i coś tak rzewnego a dobrego wpłynęło do duszy, że znikły mi z oczu jej nogi mogące budzić zakusy innej natury. Stałem chwilę zapatrzony w nią. Nagle tubalne i przerażone: „A co że to takiego” padło jak kamień pomiędzy nas. Dziewka wielka jak piec, zasadzista i czerwona ujrzawszy mnie wypuściła z rąk rzeszoto pełne ziarna i z otwartymi ustami zastygła w zdumieniu. Terenia po okrzyku dziewczyny spostrzegła mnie i zerwała się z miejsca w łunie gwałtownego rumieńca. Na mój ukłon głęboki skłoniła ślicznie główką. Trochę gorączkowo oddała koszyk z pisklętami dziewczynie, strzepnęła wdzięcznie jasną płócienną sukienkę i wesoło podała mi rękę. — Jak pan tu trafił w nasze zakamarki gospodarskie! Chyba ktoś panu wskazał drogę? Czy nikogo pan nie spotkał? Stryj właśnie w polu, nikt się pana dziś nie spodziewał. Co prawda... — Jeszcze czy już? — spytałem, przenikając ją wzrokiem. — Jeszcze! — błysnęła ku mnie uśmiechem. — To jest powodem, że tak niegościnnie pana przyjmujemy. Chwileczkę, panie! Wydała jakieś polecenia dziewczynie, po czym poszliśmy do ogrodu. Pragnąłem z całej duszy, by stryj jak najdłużej z pola nie wracał. Terenia była śliczna w swej prostej sukience. Na głowie miała różowy zawój, spod którego wymykały się na czoło i skronie ciemne włosy. Była trochę zdyszana — czyżby z wrażenia? Wdziałem i odczuwałem wybornie, że działam na nią, może mniej silnie niż ona na mnie, ale podobnie... Gdy w pewnej chwili całowałem jej rękę, ujrzałem w oczach błaganie, by tego nie czynić, więc... odwróciłem rączkę i wpiłem usta w jej dłoń ciepłą i drżącą. Szalony poryw unosił mnie ku niej. Przyciągałem ją lekko, lecz stanowczo ku sobie i zdawało mi się, że i ona... Nagle szarpnęła się, zesztywniała i łapiąc szybko oddech, rzekła bezbarwnie, zdawkowo: — Cóż, zaczął pan poszukiwania w Krążu? — Nie zacząłem i... nie mówmy o tym — odrzekłem szorstko. Spojrzała na mnie pytająco, dziwnie miękko. — Pan się gniewa? Chodźmy może nad rzekę, to nasza sojuszniczka. Niech pan będzie dobry jak wtedy w lesie... — Więc wtedy byłem milszy dla pani? — Milszy nie, lecz lepszy. — Niech mi to pani wytłumaczy. — O, nie, proszę tego nie żądać. — Dobrze, ale w zamian odpowie mi pani szczerze na jedno pytanie. — To zależy jakie... — Bez zastrzeżeń, droga pani moja, bez zastrzeżeń. Silny rumieniec cudownie okrasił jej lico. Patrzyła na mnie poważnie, ale trochę niepewnie. — Czy pan jest taki arbitralny, czy to pytanie? — Jest bardzo kategoryczne, panno Tereso, i kategorycznej wymagam odpowiedzi. — Przestrasza mnie pan... ale słucham pana. Była w niej słodycz porywająca i poddanie cichą które mnie podniecało niebywale. Ująłem jej ręce i mocno cisnąłem w swoich dłoniach. Chciała wysunąć je z mego uścisku. — Proszę nie próbować, to by się na nic nie zdało. Musi pani w ten sposób odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Umyślnie długo całowałem jej ręce, by się uspokoić, by jej dać czas na uspokojenie widocznego wzburzenia ... by wyzwać ironię, która... milczała. Pocałunki moje drażniły Terenię, mieniła się na twarzy, oczy jej pociemniały i mrugała częściej i płochliwiej. Przytrzymałem ją długo upojony jej zmieszaniem i niepokojem, jaki ją nurtował. Jeszcze... jeszcze... Jakie są jej myśli w tej chwili, czego się spodziewa ode mnie w tym pytaniu, z którym tak zwlekam? Struna przeciągała się już nadmiernie. Oczy Tereni błagały, by nie męczyć jej dłużej. Wtedy spytałem: — Czy po naszym spotkaniu, po tych kilku godzinach w lesie, pani myślała o mnie jako o legendarnym, upiornym Pobogu z Krąża czy jako o Romanie Pobogu z Uchań? Proszę o szczerą odpowiedź. Czułem, że bezczelnie pomijam zasadnicze pytanie, czy w ogóle o mnie myślała, lecz komunał ten uważałem za zbyteczny i pomimo to... ironia mnie nie ukłuła... Terenia nagle rozpromieniła się. Odetchnęła wyraźnie z ulgą. Spodziewała się zapewne innego pytania... Po moim zachowaniu się mogła oczekiwać tylko oświadczyn. I właśnie ta jej promienność, ta swoboda po tym, co usłyszała, była mi nadzwyczaj droga i miła. Odrzekła wesoło: — Z chęcią odpowiem panu na to najszczerzej. Myślałam o Romanie Pobogu z Uchań, ale... — Nie chcę żadnego ale, to mi wystarcza! Proszę mi nie psuć cudownej chwili! — zawołałem również w uniesieniu, ściskając jej ręce. — Więc dodam tylko, że mimo woli do myśli o panu przyłączał się Krąż jako tło nieodzowne, na którym zawsze dotąd rysowało się nazwisko Poboga. — To co innego, to już pomińmy, droga pani. Zależy mi przede wszystkim, by pani mnie nie utożsamiał z Krążem i jego historią. — Jest pan zbyt wybitny jako postać i jako typ, by móc utożsamiać go nawet, z jego sobowtórem na portrecie — zaśmiała się — którego ja zresztą nie znam. — Właśnie pragnę, by pani poznała zamek i ten portret. — Och, to niemożliwe, niestety. — Zupełnie możliwe i zależy tylko od pani zgody. Mówiłem trochę na oślep, ale myśl ta nagła olśniła mnie. „Ona musi być w zamku w Krążu” — słyszała uparty głos własnej woli nie liczącej się z niczym i z nikim. — Pan chyba żartuje, wszak zamku w Krążu nikt nigdy nie zwiedza. — Nikt, ale pani w nim będzie, bo... ja tego chcę. Przez długą chwilę miałem czar jej spojrzenia w swoich oczach... Pochyliłem się i szepnąłem ciszej: — Niech pani tylko powie tak, a reszta na mojej głowie. Proszę mi zaufać. Wysunęła szybko ręce z mojego uścisku. Odeszła parę kroków, szybko podążyłem za nią. — Panno Tereso... oczekuję pani zgody. — Ten projekt, prawie szalony, dopiero w tej chwili przyszedł panu na myśl, nieprawdaż? Zdumiałem się. Odgadła mnie. Jej przenikliwość zaimponowała mi. — Tak — odrzekłem szczerze — ale czasem najgenialniejsze pomysły w równie impetyczny sposób nawiedzają umysły ludzkie. Zresztą od projektu mego nie odstąpię i pani się na to zgodzi. — To zobaczymy... to później. Teraz proszę pana o jedno. Umilkła, zawahała się. — Spełnię, co pani każe. Szliśmy aleją wśród rozkwitach krzewów. Słońce krasiło twarz Tereni zarumienioną i jakby zmieszaną. Namyślała się poważnie skupiona. Ogarnęła mnie niecierpliwa ciekawość. Przenikałem ją wzrokiem pytającym. Podniosła na mnie roziskrzone oczy i rzekła przyciszonym głosem: — Moja prośba... to prawie nakaz, lecz nie mój. Będę szczera... Stanęliśmy oboje. — Proszę panią... słucham. — Miałam wczoraj sen dziwny... Zapewne to z pańskiego opowiadania — mówiła, patrząc mi śmiałe w oczy. — Śnił mi się ksiądz Halmozen, tak jak panu opowiadał o nim Paschalis. Niby żywy, niby duch w jakimś tumanie... W ręku miał zwój papierów i ten zwój oddawał mnie i coś mówił, ale co, nie pamiętam... Wiem na pewno, że to był rozkaz kategoryczny, bezwzględny. Miałam te papiery w rękach.. Bezradna słuchałam słów jego, gdy wtem... ujrzałam pana. Ksiądz zniknął, więc się domyśliłam, wszystko to we śnie, że te papiery są pana i, oddając je panu, obudziłam się... Długi czas nie mogłam przyjść do siebie. Wytłumaczyłam sobie ten sen bardzo prosto. Oto ksiądz Halmozen nakazuje mi skłaniać pana do szukania testamentu. Wszak to wyraźne, nieprawdaż. — Tak, bardzo szczególne! — odrzekłem poruszony jej opowiadaniem. Mówiła dalej z zapałem: — To jest właśnie powodem mojej prośby... ten sen. Niech pan szuka tych dokumentów. Może to przeznaczenie pańskie i konieczność? Głęboko w to wierzę. Pańskie sny o Krążu sprawdziły się już w części... Przecie to nadzwyczajne fakty! Teraz znowu ksiądz Halmozen o którym przedtem nie słyszałam, objawia mi się we śnie i oddaje jakieś papiery z nakazem widocznym, by oddać je panu... To dowodzi, że powinnam pana namawiać uparcie na rozpoczęcie poszukiwań. Rozkaz księdza uważam za swój obowiązek i nie przestanę panu dokuczać w tej sprawie. — Dokuczać? Kto wie, droga pani, czy właśnie przeznaczenie moje nie spoczywa w pani rękach? Pani sen skazuje na to, tak samo jak moje wizje o pani... — Jakie wizje? — spytała. Nasze cudowne sam na sam było niestety skończone, zbliżał się Orlicz z matką Tereni. Jakiż byłem zły za przerwanie naszej samotności. Pani Orliczowa, którą widziałem modlącą się przy kapliczce położyła mi niespodziewanie dłoń na głowie, gdy całowałem jej rękę i rzekła cichym, miłym głosem: — Dziękuję panu za Terenię. Przeszłam straszną noc, wtedy gdy ją pan wyratował z kłopotu na rzece. Opowiadała mi swoją przygodę ze szczegółami... nawet to, jakie wrażenie zrobiło na niej nazwisko pana. Rozmowa nasza potoczyła się gładko i była zajmująca do czasu, aż musiałem odpływać, co nastąpiło dopiero po kolacji. Wcześniej Orlicz nie chciał mnie puścić. Bytem mu za to wdzięczny, przyznaję. Nie miałem już co prawda sposobności rozmawiać wyłącznie z Terenią, ale mogłem na nią patrzeć, gdy krzątała się koło podwieczorku i wieczerzy — wesoła i zarazem cicha tą rozjaśniającą i ogrzewającą pogodą ducha, która z niej promieniuje. Ani od stryja, ani od matki nie usłyszałem żadnej o niej pochwały tak często wyrażanej przez rodziców przed obcymi. Jednak czułem, że Terenia to oczko w głowie stryja i skarb matki, że jest zarazem dobrym duchem domu i jego gospodynią. Wszyscy i wszystko odnosiło się tu do niej. To ona prowadziła gospodarstwo domowe i pszczelarstwo w dużym zakresie. Fragment tekstu niepoprawnie rozpoznany przez program OCR: [ bu fazaei BDtefepfejSAw 'pajaj, opej^ nuiop utfśj m 0pupaf "psouoaqo ipj wąs jpzpojqop z Bjafeicoj tuĄ feid 'feums ijdi { s oł(sez uo 'aiqais n >p( rq. pfe>piu jBpazids od fepąsozod teBrup i oBam po feuozafeod tpapf — Tsąeią oBajjeuiz o6a( aums BZD u fefeui «HuełEjq i weuojeią az 'acuzod iui yep Huzemod 'uuapnzan z ołpaśzsm o; tui ppei/wodo zoijjo z^sod i Bjuaywłjeum *Brtvn|poui Buuełsnaiu ejo /uc^ auda^neu bu a{ue/roaz>o a{S O{B)S biubui )f aiuuiojSo aCnpui caopf 'puco cjp oSause^ nuiop łfajq upfefeui cuiru 'bŻ&ui /vusazort\pazid uoBz 'patzp sBio^p] feiu bu b)^sz Scg ajB>{ bz az {Bizf»YvSzid aiu az 'oj bz aCn^n^od ofe a{B3 'BDiuuołjBZ Bjzsopaju 'BigEj^ auwłsiBpodsoS bu nujadnz ais fcfefeuz aiu zoeiadzs i zie>płoijqtq /vuBmo{iuiez ftvvołjzBis>j icui oj j/Sq oap(o AuzipiBiBu auzoa zazid 'ao/touay — ńznpaTu ipłB(BUi ijaiui iuajax az 'ais uiapizpaimop bzdiuq PO ^o UEBajBU aunuiod 'maiuouojSB yeąsoz \epxp atu az 'oBapsjp azotu ¦feąnitp o5a( ipupaf uo ^a[ aiu az *uia{nzopo bz aużb^paui afniprcjs /"uc^ 'BU& oBauApaf -ods/y\ -ausBpn BiuBMq;uiBZ i biubSbui/^w peuod bvyvb)S sez aCo^piŁą *aqoso b(o/y\s ztu Caoaim ou/nad bu poi foms n»3 ni/ijs ui/uqop /v\ zoaj 'rtuzaW aqooją azo]^ •aupjlos i a(iui aiuazBjm Buwaadg 'qoBipm m pppj i /^sojd '/ub^s aiu azozsaf Doqo 'znf Aws 'rąsojzw oSapipaos ^ap •/5uBflftoq3^v\ ^ i rtupBpjn ozposą—va\/topsiam d/^ o; zoijoo babkę, przedstawia typ kobiety niezwykle cichej i skupionej. Istotnie, brak jej tylko habitu. Rysy twarzy ma klasyczne, uduchowione, jakkolwiek zmęczone i zwiędłe i postać bardzo rasową. Ta sama rasa cechuje Terenię, tylko w matce jest coś jakby z zaświatów, jakaś melancholia i zaduma nieziemska, czym się bardzo różni od córki, w której życie tryska weselem i pogodą jak niebo błękitne w majowy poranek. Gdy odpływałem z Porzecza, wieczór był cichy, wonny, przepełniony ciepłymi oddechami rozgrzanej demi. Panie i pan Orlicz odprowadzili mnie do przystani. Krzepa oczekiwał zadowolony z gościny, najedzony i wyspany. Miał dobrą minę i buńczuczną fantazję. Uzewnętrzniło się to przybraniem łodzi w zielone gałęzie i gałązką świerku zatkniętą na czapce gajowego. Na Terenię patrzył z uwielbieniem i kłaniał jej się w pas. Pan Orlicz dziękował mi uprzejmie za odwiedziny i zaznaczył, ze jest moim dłużnikiem, ale że rewizytować mnie będzie dopiero kiedyś w Uchaniach, gdyż Krąż... za co byłem mu niesłychanie wdzięczny. Prosił mnie jednak, bym nadal nie zapominał o Porzeczu, gdzie jako tak miły chwilowy sąsiad... Nadmienił, że bardzo byłby rad widzieć mnie u siebie dwudziestego dziewiątego, bo w tym dniu tradycyjnie zbiera się w Porzeczu trochę osób, zatem ja w ich gronie... i znowu prawił mi komplementy. Żegnając Terenię, zdołałem ją zapytać szeptem, co to za dzień dwudziestego dziewiątego. — Piotra, stryja imieniny — odszepnęła. Ucałowałem jej ręce. Odpłynąłem z oczyma i głową pełnymi Tereni, jej postaci, jej głosu. Ta dziewczyna nie na żarty kołacze mi do serca. Rodzą się we mnie nie znane mi dotąd uczucia, jakieś nowe prądy wibrują w całym jestestwie, nowe tętna w żyłach... O... źle! Instynkt samozachowawczy, mój obrońca, tak mi dotychczas wiemy, milczy. Czy przyczajony urąga mi bezsilnie? Za słabe ma zęby na urok Tereni, tak samo jak ironia nie śmie spojrzeć w jej oczy i nawet w moje, w które ona patrzyła. Zmuszam się do analizowania tej dziewczyny, chcę ją krytykować, chcę szydzić ze swego zapału. Nic z tego! Wszystko milczy jak zaklęte, rozrasta się we mnie tylko moc niepojęta... Ale już rozumiem treść tej mocy, mogę ją nazwać właściwie, lecz... jeszcze nie chcę. Tereniu! Pozostań na razie w tej błękitnej mgle... objawiona, ale jeszcze nieprzenikniona. Odrywam się myślą od upojnych wizji i zaczynani układać plan śmiały, niedorzeczny. Czy jest możliwe, by Terenia przybyła do Krąża, do zamku, oczywiście przez nikogo nie widziana? Czy mogę ją na to narażać? Przede wszystkim czy ona się na to zgodzi? Wtajemniczyć tylko Krzepę i Paschalisa? Oni nie zdradzą na pewno. W Krążu w samym zamku, rzecz cała nie budzi obaw ani trudności ale jak wytłumaczyć w Porzeczu tak długi spacer? Maci mi się w głowie, projekt za projektem goni bez konkretnego postanowienia. Dziś byłem w zamku. Paschalis mnie przygnębia, patrzy na mnie tak boleśnie, z taką niemą prośbą, uporczywie prowadzi mnie do biblioteki, tak bezsłownie błaga o rozpoczęcie poszukiwań testamentu, że wzrusza tym i rozbraja. Obiecuję sobie, że po bytności w Porzeczu dwudziestego dziewiątego zacznę szukać. Poszperam w tych książkach zapylonych, może zaciekawią mnie takie stare dokumenty, foliały. Mogą być nawet białe kruki... Ach, gdyby razem z Terenią, to szukałbym testamentu do nieskończoności, a nawet znaleziony schowałbym na nowo, by dalej szukać. Idiocieję czy co u diabła?! W każdym razie z dzisiejszej bytności w zamku wyniosłem niezbitą pewność, że gdybym chciał, Paschalis ułatwiłby mi nie tylko bytność Tereni w zamku, ale nawet przeniesienie tu całego Porzecza. Ha! Zobaczymy! Gabriel jest tak zajęty w dzień Weroniką, w nocy zaś muzyką, że nie wie nawet, co porabiam ani gdzie się obracam. Za to babka Gundzia spogląda na mnie podejrzliwie, zwłaszcza od mojej wycieczki nocnej i wczorajszej do Porzecza. W moje opowiadania o jakoby wycieczkach rzeką do lasu, zdaje się nie wierzyć. Zapewne posądza mnie o przebywanie w zamku z Paschalisem. Ratuje mnie Korejwo, gdy rozmawia ze mną o różnych rewirach w puszczy. Jedne znam istotnie... inne domalowuję fantazją, czym zachwycam Korejwę, lecz nie uspokajam babki. Dziś podczas obiadu Korejwo w trakcie rozmowy ze mną o lesie i polach Krąża zawołał dobrodusznie: — Ot, pan to patrzy na wszystko jak przez lupę z kryształu. Co ciemne to widzi ciemne, a co jasne, to jasne. Każdą ci panie plamkę najmniejszą dojrzy jak karaczana na dłoni. Oho! Przed takim wzrokiem i uwagą to się i w borsuczej jamie nie skryjesz. Babka zwiesiła głowę, usta staruszki drżały widocznie. Było mi przykro, tym bardziej że hetmanówna Chmielnicka mizdrząc się i krygując, dodała swoje trzy grosze: — Pana to się pewno i strachy żadne nie czepiają, bo się pana boją. A jakże! To wiadomo, jak kto ma kryształ w duszy, to mu nawet upiory kłaniają się pokornie, kłapiąc ze strachu zębiskami. — Pan Korejwo mówił o lupie kryształowej, nie zaś o mojej duszy, nie dosłyszała pani — rzekłem podrażniony. — Wszystko jedno, jak w oczach kryształ, to i w duszy, a przed takim widma, strachy, upiory plackiem padają. Pan może chodzić śmiało do naszego zamku. Tam nawet i pan Hiero... Zacięła się wielce przestraszona, a Korejwo nagle bardzo głośno poprosił o korniszony... do omletu z konfiturami. Sam nie pojmuję, dlaczego czułem się winny wobec babki po tej rozmowie, która musiała ją dotknąć. Gdy po obiedzie całowałem jej rękę, dłoń jej była zimna. Szybko wysunęła ją z mojej i spojrzała na mnie jakby z wyrzutem. Było mi prawdziwie przykro. Terenia może dobrze odgadła, że obecność moja w Krążu jest babce niemiła. Ale dlaczego zapraszała mnie do pozostania tu dłużej, gdy chciałem wyjechać?! Dzięki zaprosinom babki poznałem Terenię... Czyżby to był wpływ nieprzepartej woli przeznaczenia, któremu babka uległa bezwiednie i które mnie skierowało na spotkanie Tereni? Zaczynam się wahać, czy jechać do Porzecza na owe imieniny. Ale wszak nie jestem tu incognito... Jednak pojadę.